


In a moment of weakness

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty unrequited love! In my head this is from Smith's point of view, but I guess it's open to interpretation :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a moment of weakness

Soon.

What does that mean?

Three words. That's all I want to hear. It is the easiest, most natural thing you say to you, yet your reply is ‘I’m not ready, not yet. Soon’.

It’s strange, falling for one of your best friends. Stranger still when you find out they like you too, that they get the same flutter in their heart when you enter the room. It was a secret at first, our perfect little secret. And it was perfect when we told Trott, our nerves instantly disappearing when he laughed because maybe we hadn't been so subtle. But then we reached our peak and now you are drifting away.

I've tried to be patient but I am in love with every part of you; the way you talk and think and feel. I am in love with the way I can see a hundred oceans reflecting in your eyes when the rising sun peaks through the curtains as we whisper sweet nothings in the morning. I love how I instantly feel safe when I wake up in your arms in the middle of the night from another bad dream. It's the one where you leave that scares me the most.

My heart sings for you, yet there is this persistent nagging, this out of tune string which tells me you do not feel the same… Will not feel the same. I think I am trying to convince myself I am good enough for you, that I deserve you, but I think we both know that's not true.

So in a moment of weakness I whisper I love you. Again. And you whisper soon. Again.

I hope soon comes quickly.


End file.
